


My Mad Fat Zombie Diary (Español)

by Darling_Diver



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Diver/pseuds/Darling_Diver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU (Alternative Universe - Universo Alternativo) Sinopsis: Ambientado en 1996, Rae es una paciente en un hospital psiquiátrico. Los tres amigos están tratando de entender qué le pasó a todos, si sus familias siguen con vida y cómo sobrevivir. Durante el camino conocen a una pandilla que podría ser su única forma de lograr seguir con vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mad Fat Zombie Diary (Español)

Traducción por [Mika Mauro](http://imayormaynotswingbothways.tumblr.com).

**Prólogo**

Rae se deslizó al piso, con su espalda contra la pared. Sentía la textura de la pared a través de su remera, subiéndola. _Mierda_. Su respiración era temblorosa y apoyó su mano en el diario que tenía entre sus piernas y estómago en un intento de calmarse. Apoyó la punta de la lapicera en la página. Consideró dónde empezar, cerrando sus ojos firmemente y escuchando el silencio ensordecedor de la habitación. _No llores. Tienes que mantenerte fuerte por Tix._ Abrió los ojos y comenzó a escribir, escuchando las voces en su cabeza mientras la lapicera comenzaba a moverse por la página.

_Querido Diario,_

_Han pasado cuatro semanas desde la epidemia, desde que se levantaron los muertos, o lo que sea. La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros sabes exactamente qué pasó. Todo lo que sé es que en las noticias habían dicho algo de que la gente estaba siendo atacada y se comían los unos a los otros. Pusieron a los que trabajaban en el hospital en turnos, algunos pacientes se escaparon para ir con sus familias y luego los doctores, enfermeras, todos dejaron de ver cómo estábamos. Tix, Danny y yo somos los únicos que quedamos. No hay televisión, radio, todo se paró. Es como si todo el mundo hubiera apretado “pausa”. Tengo miedo. No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, pero cuando miro por la ventana las calles están abandonadas, no hay señales de vida. No creo que podamos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta._

Fuera de la puerta, en el pasillo, se escuchó un fuerte sonido de metal golpeando con linóleo, haciendo que Rae se sobresaltara.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. _Son sólo los equipos cayéndose. Estamos a salvo._

Escuchó una profunda y calmante voz de hombre proveniente de su costado. “Estás escribiendo en tu diario de nuevo, Rae. Eso es bueno.”

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. “No puedes leerlo.”

“No quiero leerlo. Es privado, es para ti.”

Rae abrió sus ojos, mirando a su lado. Kester Gill estaba sentado con una cálida sonrisa, la tranquilizante presencia de su confiable terapeuta irradiaba desde el espacio en el que estaba. Sintió el olor a tabaco de su campera de corderoy. Su respiración temblorosa volvió, y otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. “No puedes leer porque no eres real. Tu no estás aquí”

“Estás hablando conmigo. ¿Qué te hace creer que no soy real?”

“Nunca volviste. Dijiste “adiós”, que me volverías a ver el día siguiente, pero nunca volviste.”

Kester apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo. “Creo que necesitas alguien con quien hablar, quizás eso es lo que me hace suficiente real.”

“Pero si estoy hablando contigo significa que estoy más loca que nunca.”

Kester sonrió de nuevo, mirando a Rae. “No sé sobre eso. Quizás tu mente necesita a alguien seguro con quien hablar, incluso si no estoy físicamente contigo. Has sobrevivido las últimas semanas en una pieza, eso es bueno. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?”

“Quizás...” Rae exhaló, mirando su diario apoyado en sus piernas. Una de sus lágrimas había caído, corriendo la tinta azul. “No podemos quedarnos mucho más, no hay comida y nadie va a venir a ayudarnos. Tengo miedo de salir, no sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir. Los primero días era divertido estar solo nosotros tres. Corríamos, rompíamos las expendedoras, comíamos comida chatarra, corrimos con las camas del hospital por el pasillo, y escuchamos música usando todas las pilas que encontrábamos. Ya no es divertido, no podemos pretender que las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Kester, ¿qué hacemos?” Miró a un lado, pero se había ido. “Mierda.” Miró hacia el techo. “Por favor, por favor, dime qué hacer.”

“Rae, ¿a quién le hablas?” La voz de Danny la interrumpió.

Instintivamente cerró el diario y se levantó. “A nadie, hablaba sola.”

Danny Two-Hats era un chico nervioso. Tenía una cara muy flaca y pelo de color arena debajo de dos gorras, una encima de la otra. Su ropa siempre era un par de talles más grande. Rae nunca pudo saber si era su estilo o si había aprendido a camuflarse. Su voz siempre temblaba un poco cuando hablaba, como si siempre estuviera reconsiderando lo que tenía que decir. “Tiz dijo que viniera a buscarte, encontramos una lata de frijoles en la cocina y estábamos por abrirla para la cena. ¿Te queda algún dulce?”

“Preguntas todos los días. No, no me quedan.”

“¿Segura? ¿Te has fijado en todos?” Señaló los cajones de los gabinetes que estaban contra la pared.

Acintió. _¿Por qué me siento como un jodido padre?_ “Sí.”

“Está bien. Estaremos en el comedor. No deberías estar aquí sola, hemos decidido quedarnos todos juntos.” Se dió vuelta para marcharse, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

“Oye, Danny.”

Un segundo después asomó la cabeza por la esquina. “¿Sí?”

“¿Tú o Tix tiraron algo en el pasillo antes?”

Le dio una expresión curiosa, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo las cejas. “No, hemos estado en el comedor, ¿por qué?”

“Ninguna razón, solo pensé que había escuchado un ruido.”

Danny se encogió de hombros, moviendo sus manos al cierre de su campera y cerrándola. Se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos en silencio. “¿Estás bien, Rae?”

“Sí. Vayamos juntos.” Rae dejó su diario en la cama antes de caminar hacia la puerta. La luz del sol del atardecer entraba por las habitaciones e iluminaba el interior del pasillo. No podía dejar de tener la sensación de que algo estaba detrás de ellos, haciendo que tuviera que chequear sobre su hombro un par de veces. El hospital se hacía más oscuro con cada hora que pasaba. Rae odiaba la oscuridad, como se deslizaba como un monstruo. A la noche, los tres amigos durmieron en una habitación juntos, sintiéndose más protegidos y consolados por tener companía humana. Rae iba y venía de la habitación cada vez que necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar o llorar tranquila, no quería mostrarse así a Danny y Tix. _Apenas están aguantando, tengo que ser fuerte._

El comedor era el lugar con más ventanas, quedándose con luz un poco más de tiempo. Cuando entraron por las puertas, Rae se sintió aliviada. _A salvo._ Ir de una habitación a la otra la ponía nerviosa, pero se calmaba una vez que pensaba en un sentimiento falso de seguridad. Tix estaba esperándolos en la mesa, una sola lata de frijoles entre tres tenedores. La joven chica era pálida y flaca, casi medio metro más baja que Rae, con pelo marrón, corto, y un poco pegado a su frente. Estaba aquí por tener un desorden alimenticio, era la mejor amiga de Rae. En cuanto se conocieron las dos se llevaron muy bien, encontrando un lugar seguro en cada una. Le sonrió a Rae. “Hola, skinny. ¿Dónde has estado?”

“Hola, fattoe. En ningún lado, había olvidado algo en mi cuarto.” Rae y Danny se sentaron en la mesa. Los tres miraron al cilindro lleno de una mezcla espesa. “Comerás, ¿no, Tix?”

“Rae, estoy bien.”

Danny y Rae compartieron una mirada escéptica. “Tienes que comer, Tix. Estás comiendo cada vez menos y menos.” dijo Danny.

Tix le dio una mirada de molestia. “Cada vez hay menos y menos para comer.” Metió su tenedor en la lata, sacando un poco de la comida y sosteniéndola enfrente de su boca. “¿Ven?” Metió el utensilio en su boca, masticando lentamente antes de dejar su tenedor sobre la mesa y cruzarse de brazos.

Danny agitó su cabeza. “Tomaremos turnos, un poco cada uno así es justo.”

Cada uno tomaba un poco de comida y luego pasaba la lata a la siguiente persona. Mirando a sus amigos, el corazón de Rae se hundió. _No podemos quedarnos aquí. Moriremos si nos quedamos._ Se sentó hacia atrás, pasando su vista de Tix a Danny. Cuando llegó su turno de vuelta, los dos se quedaron viendo a Rae. Jugeteó con el tenedor. “Debemos ir a casa.”

Tix respondió, defensiva, “No podemos _irnos_. ¡Nuestras casas no existen más, Rae!”

Rae se adelantó. “¿Cómo sabes eso? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe.”

La cara de Tix se volvió más seria. “No hemos visto a nadie hace más de una semana, ya sea para venir a ayudarnos o en la calle.”

“Es exactamente por eso que tenemos que intentarlo, no tenemos nada aquí. Nadie vendrá.”

Danny interrumpió su debate, “Estoy de acuerdo con Rae. Si vamos juntos podemos lograrlo.”

Tix tiró el tenedor sobre la mesa, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana a los últimos rayos de sol. “Debemos ir a la habitación, se hará de noche dentro de poco tiempo.”


End file.
